


Study Date

by Againstme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Shiro and Matt are on a study date and Matt's hair keeps getting in his eyes.Shiro tries to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had really bad writer's block for a while and season 2 didn't really help so have some shatt fluff

The last five times Shiro had looked up from his book, Matt was pushing his bangs up from his eyes, without thinking, Shiro said, “Cute,”

Immediately, Matt looked up from his own book, “What’s cute?”

“You,” after a moment Shiro added, “Your bangs, you keep having to push them up. It’s cute, makes you look like you’re actually studying,”

Acting offended, Matt said, “Firstly, these bangs are not “cute” they are annoying and keep going in my face. Secondly, how dare you think I’m not actually studying Shiro. I’ll have you know I’m very serious about...about whatever this is,” he finished pointing to the textbook.

Shiro laughed at that, “You mean history? The class you spend all your time sleeping in? I’m sure you’re super serious about that one. As for your hair, I could tie it up for you. It’d be even cuter like that,”

Matt turned around to let Shiro take his hair, “You know how to tie hair?” 

Shiro frowned, “Matt I have sisters, of course I know how to tie up hair,” Bunching up Matt’s hair, Shiro had an idea. He grinned, “Want me to braid your hair?”

Matt gasped dramatically and tried to look at Shiro despite the way his hair was being held, “You can do that too? Wow I’ve really got to talk to Katie, I’ve been missing out on the big brother experience apparently,”

Shiro laughed again, “So that’s a yes?” Matt nodded and Shiro started braiding the hair in his hands.

The braid he ended up with was short but it kept most of Matts hair out of his eyes. Shiro went to go take something to tie it up with when, “Damnit,” 

“What’s wrong babe?”

“I kind of forgot that I needed a hair tie to tie up your hair?”

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to hold my hair up like that until I finish studying history since you’ve failed your brave mission to keep my hair out of my face,” Matt answered dramatically.

Just as dramatically, Shiro said, “But then how will I ever kiss my handsome boyfriend and see how all my hard work turned out?”

Matt laughed and turned around facing Shiro, undoing some of the braid in the process. “Like this,” he whispered before kissing Shiro.

Shiro ran a hand through Matt’s hair undoing the rest of the braid and kissed back and they completely forgot about their books and studying for a while.

A few minutes later, they were interrupted by the door to Matt’s room opening, “Matt? Can you help me with- “ The pair stopped making out and looked at the person who’d just opened the door, Katie gasped, “Nevermind!” A couple moments later, they heard the door close and footsteps going away from it.

Matt sighed and and looked towards the door, “Sorry about that, my sister never learned how to knock apparently,” When Shiro didn’t answer, Matt looked at him and chuckled, “You’re blushing! That is so cute,”

Shiro covered his face, “Shut up, shouldn’t you go see what she wanted,”

“Probably, but I’d rather kiss my boyfriend right now,” Matt moved Shiro’s hands away from his face to see that Shiro still had a light blush on his cheeks. Matt kissed him quickly and added, “We should probably do this at your place next time to avoid more awkward interruptions though,”

“Yeah, we really should,” Shiro said before Matt kissed him again.


End file.
